Brave
by Hagure Mei
Summary: Luka had always wanted to be one thing and that one thing was to be brave. She was a very shy girl who couldn't dare say what she wanted to say and had always been hiding behind Miku. She feels guilty of all the bad things Miku has to go through by protecting her and wishes she could do something for her. Now, after 10 years, will she finally be able to be brave?


"Hey! Just because she doesn't say anything about it doesn't mean you should do it. Leave her alone!" Miku yelled as she saw a bunch of students who were surrounding Luka started teasing and bullying her.

"Oh, if it isn't her little guard dog. Here to bark at us?" The rest of the group snickered at the remark Gakupo made and watched as Miku pull Luka away from them.

Luka, despite her age and size, has always been a toeto. She feared attention and always tried to hide herself. Up until she was 7 years old, she was picked on by kids for being so quiet. It all changed when she met Miku, a loud yet sweet girl who always spoke her mind.

The first time Miku saw Luka, she had just transferred due to her father's job. Her first friends, believe it or not, were the same group of people who were bullying Luka. But their friendship only lasted half a day as she witnessed how they bully Luka when the teacher wasn't around. Instantly, Miku rushed to Luka's aid fending off the bullies. Luka was suddenly pulled to her feet by Miku and dragged out of the classroom, away from the people who were surrounding her.

Luka's heart was pounding as she was faced with her new classmate as she did not know what to say or do. Miku saw her horrified face and tried to calm Luka down, reassuring her she wouldn't bite. It took a while but after a few minutes of convincing, Luka uttered a "Hi" in a nearly inaudible voice. But Miku heard it and took it as a sign and stuck to her side for the rest of the day.

Ever since that day, Miku has been by Luka's side, guarding her from the bullies. Luka was very grateful to have met Miku. She wished she could be a better friend to her by not being so defenceless and tried to face her fear of speaking to people. But whenever she was faced by someone, her words would get stuck in her throat and her knees would start to shake.

A flick to the forehead brought Luka back to the present, finding Miku's fingers pulling away from her now stinging forehead. "Luka, stop day dreaming. You're supposed to help me study for English." The tealette looked at the pinkette with her cheeks puffed out.

They were now 17 years old and were studying for college entrance exams. Luka gave her an apologizing look and took out her reference books. A small smile crept onto her face as she realised how long it has been since they first met.

"Oh yeah, it's been 10 years already, eh?" Miku remembered her first impression of Luka well. Luka seemed so helpless so she helped her. At first it was out of pity but as the days grew by, Luka began to take up a space in her heart that couldn't be replaced by anyone else.

"Since it's our 10 year anniversary, let's pause our study session and go out for ice cream!" Miku suggested excitedly as she began hopping up and down at the thought to ice cream. A small giggle escaped Luka's lips as she nodded an okay.

At the ice cream parlour, Miku ordered their usual flavours, mint chocolate-chip for Luka and strawberry for herself because Luka is too shy to even face a cashier. After eating their ice cream, they decided to go for a stroll in the park to kill more time.

They were walking leisurely with looped arms while enjoying being the only ones in the park but stopped when they saw their old school mates there too. They were the same group who always picked on Luka and were currently walking towards them. As a quick attempt to flee, the duo tried to hide by walking behind a bunch of trees but their effort was futile. The purple haired member spotted them and brought the rest of the group's attention towards them as well.

"Well, well. If it isn't Luka and her guard dog, long time no see." Gakupo said to them as he approach. Luka began to tremble as he got closer and closer, making her grip on Miku to tighten.

"What do you want, Kamui?" Miku spat menacingly as she took stance in front of Luka blocking her from the people who once bullied her. "Oh, I see the guard dog's still on duty." Sneered Gakupo and the whole group laughed at his joke.

Ignoring them, Miku pushed through them with Luka in tow. "Hey! So you're just going to ignore us?" Gakupo then gripped Luka's other hand and tugged her backwards causing her to fall on her bum. Luka, too scared to say anything, just sat there quietly.

"You've done it now!" an enraged Miku yelled as she started to aimlessly swing punches at the taller man. She managed to land a blow or two before getting hit back and falling backwards herself. Luka wanted so desperately to scream at them to stop but no words came out.

When they left, Miku got up as if she hadn't gotten a beating from a group of bullies and then reached out a hand to a Luka who was still sitting on the floor and lead them back the house. On the trip back, Miku tried to talk about random things, hoping to take Luka's mind off of what just happened. But the small frown on Luka's face never left.

After they got changed, Miku patted a spot on the bed calling Luka to sit beside her. "Come here, Luka." The pinkette unwillingly agreed as she felt guilty at what happened earlier. Miku then proceeded to pull Luka into a hug and play with her hair.

"I don't blame you for what happened just now, Luka. So don't look so guilty. I'm just glad they didn't go after you." Miku cooed at the girl who seemed so fragile and could break at any moment. And break she did. Sobs came from Luka as she began to apologize furiously, staining Miku's pyjamas in the process, but Miku didn't mind. It hurt her more seeing her friend crying so sadly, she wished she could just take all her pain away and fill that space with happiness.

That night, Miku just held Luka in her arms as she cried herself to sleep, whispering sweet nothings to her. Just as Luka's sobs slowly died down, she began to drift off to sleep. Right before she fell into a deep slumber, she heard a whisper that made her wish it would come true. "Be brave, Luka. Be brave."

The next day, ignoring Luka begging her not to take her, the two of them were now in the grocery store buying groceries as they finished most of their supplies. Luka clung onto Miku like a new born baby to a mother since they entered to store. To a very shy person like Luka, being in places filled with people were the worst possible places to be.

Not wanting to get lost, one of Luka's hands held tightly onto Miku's and the other held a basket filled with items Miku picked up. She tried to avoid people as much as possible and mumbling a small 'sorry' when she bumped into someone.

Luckily for Luka, they got all the things they needed in a short amount of time and paid for them. On the way back home, Luka could have sworn some evil forces were against her as she saw Kamui Gakupo approach them. "My, my. Running into you two again after no more than a day, must be your unlucky week."

"Get lost." Miku said in an annoyed tone as she started pulling Luka away from the arrogant man.

"Sorry but nope. I still have to pay you back for punching me yesterday." As he said that, he pulled the bag of groceries away from Miku and dropped it on to the ground. Angered, Miku dashed forward and kicked him in the shins which made him jump up and down in pain.

Miku was about to kick him again but Gakupo recovered quickly and pushed Miku back harshly. Luka just stood there watching all this happen, not saying a word and she was beginning to be sick of it. She wanted to be able to help Miku. _Be brave, Luka. Be brave._ So when Gakupo was about to land a few punches, something unexpected happen.

"Stop!" Luka yelled for the first time. The two people who were fighting earlier halted their actions and wore surprised expressions on both their faces. Never once before had anyone here Luka speak above the volume of a soft breeze blowing by yet alone shout. An awkward silence filled the air as everyone just stared at each other.

Gakupo was the first to break the silence with a laugh. "The girl can actually speak! What surprising news."

Luka then spoke again with a shaking but loud voice. "Don't pick on Miku." She directed her words to the purple haired man.

"Oh? And why should I do that?" questioned Gakupo who then kicked the groceries that were on the ground as defiance to what Luka said.

"Because…. I love her!" They now wore even more shocked expressions, including Luka herself. She had never expected herself to say it but she did, she confessed that she loved Miku.

"Eww! You're a lesbian?! Get away from me!" with that said, Gakupo ran away from her disgusted. But Luka didn't care about what he thought, what worried her was the teal haired girl that was staring at her.

Suddenly, tears started flowing down Miku's face. Luka, not knowing what to do, began to panic and apologize for what she said trying to stop her crying. "Was that true? Do you really love me?" asked Miku in an unsure voice. Luka looked away embarrassed as she gave her a small nod. That nod was more than enough for Miku to jump into Luka's arms and lock her lips to hers.

Surprised, Luka doesn't respond at first but then gets into it after a few seconds. When they finally broke apart for air, Luka looked into Miku's eyes and asked "Do you really love me?"

She got her answer as she felt a pair of lips on hers once again and they stayed lip locked for who knows how long.

That night, they just lay in bed as lovers, cuddling with each other and giving quick kisses on the lips.


End file.
